Winter Love
by ASKero1997
Summary: Por ciertas circunstancias Shintaro debe pasar lo que queda del año viviendo en la guarida del Mekakushi Dan. En este tiempo descubre que él y la apacible líder son más parecidos de lo que piensa. Sin embargo un día Kido lo besa y todo se vuelve un poco extraño ¿Podrá el Neet entender por qué el invierno es una estación para el amor? HIATUS
1. Eres Estúpido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Jin**.

* * *

 **Capitulo**

 **1**

 **Eres estúpido.**

* * *

Era una mañana helada, de esas que calan hasta los huesos y por más que trates de recuperar un poco de calor, ya sea consumiendo alimentos calientes o usando montones de ropa y que ni siquiera la calefacción podría tener éxito para tal causa. Pero era normal, después de todo eran mediados de diciembre.

Sin embargo la baja temperatura no parecía afectar a cierto joven de melena azabache que estaba tumbado en el sofá vistiendo una sencilla camiseta negra de manga corta y una holgada pantalonera gris.

Los ojos del número siete se mantenían cerrados herméticamente justo como sus labios y de los auriculares en sus oídos se emitían las notas de la nueva canción de vocaloid que había descargado la noche anterior.

-¡Maestro!- chillo una vocecilla desde el celular que reposaba en el estómago del chico- ¡Eh! Maestro, hágame caso- la chica cibernética bufó desde su espacio virtual y con una sonrisa maliciosa activo la vibración del dispositivo.

-¡Waaaa!- grito espantado el muchacho incorporándose de golpe y alejando el celular de su persona - ¡Ene! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

Por su parte la aludida reía a carcajadas flotando entre las aplicaciones.

-Aye aye, Maestro su cara era de fotografía, wajajaja - siguió burlándose.

-¿Qué, solo querías molestarme?

-No, eso solo fue un plus maestro- explicó - yo quería decirle que Momo-chan envió un correo.

-¿Sólo eso?- gruño frotándose los ojos.

-Maestro por favor léalo- exclamó emocionada.

El adolescente suspiro y de mala gana abrió su bandeja de entrada, para leer el texto que su hermana menor le había enviado.

"Onii-chan, me he traído tu jersey por error, lo siento, te lo enviare en unos días, además me han dicho que las grabaciones del dorama se alargaran hasta año nuevo, por lo que no podre estar contigo para las fiestas, y como mamá no estará tampoco, le he pedido a los chicos que te reciban en la guarida hasta entonces. Nos vemos"

La cara de Kisaragi Shintaro era digna de un oscar. Aunque lo de su chaqueta roja ya lo sabía, he ahí la razón de que su vestimenta fuese tan ligera, pero lo otro si le había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Acaso me cree un niño?- escupió molesto.

-Aye pero será divertido pasar las fiestas con los muchachos, no se amargue por el hecho de que su hermana lo considere tan inútil, como para dejarlo solo- rió estridentemente.

El Neet frunció el ceño y sin pensarlo arrojó con todas sus fuerza el teléfono. Y este salió disparado por la ventana de la sala la cual estaba abierta.

Mierda.

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Qué hizo maestro?! - grito Ene apareciendo en la pantalla del televisor digital.

-No... ¡No! ¡Mi teléfono! - Shintaro salió corriendo, sin ni siquiera ponerse los zapatos o un abrigo, incluso olvidando su aversión a los espacios abiertos.

-¡¿Maestro?! ¡Oiga, no salga, afuera está a -13°! ¡Se va a morir!

Apenas puso un pie fuera la temperatura del ambiente le enrojeció las mejillas y las otras zonas expuestas de piel.

Que frío.

Sin embargo la mente del séptimo estaba más ocupada cavilando las posibles zonas donde su segundo aparato -después de su pc- más preciado había caído.

Buscó de aquí a allá, entre los arbustos del patio, los botes de basura y unos maceteros, pero no podía encontrarlo.

¿Cuántos minutos llevaba ya? ¿Cinco, Diez?

Veinticinco minutos.

Ya no sentía las manos, ni los pies, vamos que ni siquiera sentía la nariz. Pero no se daría por vencido, ese teléfono tenía muchas memorias importantes.

-Eres estúpido - una voz grave pero delicada sonó a sus espaldas - al menos, busca más allá de la cerca.

Los ojos del mayor se aguaron y una retorcida sonrisa de alivio se formó en sus labios.

Tsubomi Kido sostenía entre sus delgados dedos el smartphone del pelinegro, la pantalla estaba cuarteada en una esquina, pero aún estaba encendido.

-Kido-san~

Aquel tono que había empleado el joven le produjo escalofríos a la Danchou del Mekakushi. El Kisaragi dio torpes pasos hacia ella.

-O-Oye- gimió con los nervios de punta.

-Kido..san..- pero cuando el más grande estuvo a unos centímetros de la peliverde se desvaneció.

La muchacha apenas y pudo alcanzar a sostenerlo antes de golpear el suelo y se tambaleó un poco por el peso de éste.

-¡Shintaro!, ¡Hey!- diablos estaba helado.

* * *

Ah realmente se sentía genial, ya no tenía frió y por fin volvía a ser consciente de todas sus extremidades. Espera, ¿Cómo era posible eso? Y ¿Por qué todo estaba tan oscuro? Sus párpados pesaban.

Sintió algo cálido sobre su frente y esto le hizo tratar de abrir los ojos.

No podía distinguir nada.

-En verdad eres estúpido.

Rojo.

Un hermoso par de orbes carmesí lo observaban fijamente, tenían un palpable brillo de preocupación plasmado en ellos. Los cuales al verlo despertar volvieron a su usual tono oscuro.

-¡Ah! - se enderezó deprisa, provocando con esto que su frente golpeara la de la muchacha y tuviera, a parte de un dolor de cabeza, un mareo.

-¡Tú sí que eres un idiota!- grito sobándose el área afectada que comenzaba a ponerse roja.

-L-Lo siento, en verdad, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Espera ¿Dónde estoy?

-En tu casa.

Era cierto estaba recostado en su sofá y tapado con dos gruesas mantas.

-Ah es verdad.

Kido estaba sentada en el borde del sillón justo a la altura de la cadera del mayor.

\- Y estoy aquí porque Kisaragi-san me mando un correo en la mañana, y cuando venía de camino Ene me llamo toda histérica.

-¿Histérica? Yo no estaba histérica Danchou- profirió la chica digital con un ligero sonrojo cruzándose de brazos desde el televisor.

-No, tú nunca lo estás- murmuró sarcástico el moreno.

-Como sea, en verdad ¿En qué estabas pensando al salir así?

-Tehe- se rasco la nuca nervioso.

-Hmm Kisaragi-san tenía razón, igual a un niño - comentó para si mirándolo con desaprobación.-Le acabo de llamar a Seto y al idiota de Kano para que te lleven al médico más tarde.

-¿Qué? No, no hay necesidad.

-Si que la hay, saliste descalzo a la intemperie y con este clima por mucho tiempo.

Shintaro iba a protestar pero una dura mirada por parte de la número uno le hizo desistir y aceptar su destino.

-Gracias, por ayudarme con los nervios a flor de piel extendió su mano para darle un par de palmadas en el hombro a la líder. Ambos sintieron una ligera corriente eléctrica.

Probablemente la diferencia de temperaturas, aun con las mantas las manos del siete eran frías, y ella podía percibirlo aun a través de las sudadera y demás prendas que llevaba.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos.

Y la de la serpiente de ocultar la mirada, ladeo el rostro confundida por las repentinas palabras y acciones del Neet

-Eres mi compañero después de todo- desvió su vista con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas.

-Oh jeje~ pero ¿Qué atmósfera es esta?- expresó con picardía la chica azul

-¡Ninguna!- grito avergonzado levantando los brazos exageradamente, se había olvidado completamente de ella. Tsubomi por su parte bajo más su capucha y se levantó.

-L-Lo que sea, ¿Qué tal si preparas tu equipaje?

-¿Equipaje?-miro confundido a la menor.

-Sí, vendrás a vivir temporalmente a la guarida.

-¡Yay! ¿Escucho eso maestro? Sera divertido.

-¡¿Ehhhhhh?!

* * *

 **Continuara.**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, lamento los errores ortográficos y anteriormente la historia era publicada en Wattpad en mi cuenta, por lo que ya tengo buen material escrito.**


	2. Soda

**Discleaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Jin**

* * *

 **Capitulo**

 **2**

 **Soda**

* * *

A Shintaro le parecía increíble el hecho de que su hermana hubiese logrado que Kido y los demás aceptaran el hospedarlo en la guarida durante poco más de un mes pero le parecía todavía más extraordinario y hasta algo absurdo el que no confiase en él, quien casi cumplía 19 años para no poder si quiera el quedarse en casa solo.

Bufó y un halo de vapor se materializo, la temperatura del ambiente había descendido unos cuantos y considerables grados al caer la tarde e irse adentrando en la noche.

Por ende no era de extrañar que las calles estuviesen casi desiertas, cosa que el pelinegro y la chica agradecían infinitamente al cielo.

El silencio era un grato y viejo conocido para ambos.

Ene había decidido auto enviarse en un e-mail a Kano para decirle que ella y su maestro irían a vivir al Dan una temporada y que la Jefa mandaba a decir que preparase la habitación de huéspedes o le patearía el culo.

La pequeña espalda de la poseedora de la serpiente se dibujó en el iris del mayor y se preguntó ¿cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que los dos habían estado de esa manera, solos, sin nadie más alrededor?

La respuesta le vino acompañada de un rubor tenue en la mejillas, ah claro, desde la vez que él había comenzado su monologo de conspiraciones y ángeles frente a la máquina expendedora, por no llevar más que puras monedas de un yen en su cartera, impidiéndole de esta manera el obtener su bebida favorita y siendo salvado magistralmente por la chica, cuando esta apareció tal cual un héroe y le compro una Coca-Cola.

Y hablando de máquinas expendedoras, esa de la esquina ¿No era una?

La peliverde capto una sombra pasar velozmente a su lado y tan solo tardo unos segundo para percatarse de "que" o más bien "quien" se trataba.

— ¿Shintaro?— le llamó confundida, pero en seguida supo porque el Neet había corrido.

—Dios debe de estar recompensándome por la última vez— dijo el chico sonriendo torcidamente y sacando su billetera, pero cual grande fue su sorpresa al ver que en esta ocasión ni siquiera llevaba consigo una sola moneda o billete— ¡No! ¡Maldición! olvide que gaste toda mi mesada en el nuevo software de Vocaliod, el mundo me odia, Dios me odia, de nuevo me corta las alas— lloriqueo.

La cara de Tsubomi era un poema, aquello era ridículamente nostálgico, pues recordó que fue de esa manera en que ella lo había conocido a él meses atrás. Coincidencia increíble en aquel entonces pues no esperaba encontrarse al que, tiempo después se enteraría, una vez fue el mejor amigo de su difunta hermana en un sitio tan singular como ese.

Una sonrisa se instaló en su cara y trato de disimular una carcajada pero no lo consiguió, del bolsillo se sacó un par de monedas y compro la gaseosa por la que el moreno lloraba.

Le extendió el envase de aluminio, el cual estaba más frio que de costumbre por el temporal, y es que en realidad era bastante raro que alguien comprase ese tipo de bebida en esos días, pero el azabache era alguien raro de cualquier forma. El Kisaragi la miro igual que en aquella ocasión, como si estuviera viendo en carne y hueso a un súper héroe de algún manga.

—Ahora recuerdo que de esta manera fue que nos conocimos— musitó un tanto divertida riéndose entre dientes.

—Eso es verdad. Gracias, te lo pagare en cuanto me envíen la siguiente mesada— le aclaró tomando un sorbo a la Coca-Cola.

—No te apures por eso. Pero ¿Sabes? no es bueno para tus riñones el solo beber soda, debería dejarla al menos en esta época del año, es mejor para la salud el consumir agua— le regaño levemente comprando otra gaseosa para ella.

— ¡Jamás! Mi cuerpo está hecho del 60 % de soda…

—Y el otro 40% de estupidez—bromeo ella en voz baja.

—Sí, espera, ¿Qué?— ambos comenzaron a andar de nuevo, aun les faltaba un buen trecho antes de llegar a la casa

Aquello se sentía inesperadamente natural.

— Por cierto no creí que tú fueras de los que usaran el programa de Vocaloid— profirió Kido pasando del tema anterior.

— ¿Acaso no es de suponer que los Neet seamos aficionados a ese programa?— le contestó él olvidándose también de esa broma.

—Hasta yo sé que existen diferentes tipos de Neet, pensé que solo eras un adicto al anime erótico…

— ¿De dónde sacas eso? Espera no me digas, Ene— chisto el más grande frunciendo el ceño— ¿Qué clase de concepto tienes de mí?

—Adicto de la Coca-Cola, las chicas 2D de pechos grandes y el porno— respondió con sinceridad y el número siete sintió como si recibiera una decena de puñaladas en la espalda, porque en parte eso era verdad.

Por otro lado la número uno del Mekakushi Dan sonrió con sorna, era inesperadamente divertido tomarle el pelo al muchacho.

—O-Oye al menos recuerda que soy mayor que tú…— murmuro con su orgullo magullado.

— ¿En ese caso debería de llamarte Shintaro-Sempai?— preguntó Kido calmadamente.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al compositor y no era precisamente por el clima.

—Olvídalo, eso suena muy raro...

Aquella era una escena realmente extraña, no por el dialogo casual, sino por quienes lo protagonizaban, ¿Quién habría imaginado que la jefa y el Neet podían conversar como dos amigos normales? Ni ellos mismos.

Después de todo ellos dos nunca hablaban más de lo necesario entre ellos mismos,

—En cualquier caso resulta inesperado pero interesante esa cualidad tuya, a mí también me gusta Vocaloid, ¿Tienes cuenta en NicoNico?

—Sí, incluso he subido un par de canciones…— era agradable el tener alguien con quien compartir sus aficiones, hace mucho tiempo que no había nadie que lo escuchase tan atentamente cuando hablaba de sus hobbies sin burlarse de él.

No, desde Ayano.

La mirada oscura del chico adquirió un matiz melancólico de pronto.

Y es que pensar en la chica de castaños cabellos y sonrisa alegre hacia que su corazón se sintiese pesado.

—" _Shintaro eres genial con las computadoras y en la clase de música, deberías probar el utilizar ese nuevo software de sintetizador de voces para componer canciones, serias muy popular"—_ le había animada en una tarde de primavera mientras como de costumbre él la ayudaba a estudiar.

—" _Calla y estudia, además si empiezo a meterme en eso después todos me verán como un loco otaku"—_ le contesto con su usual indiferencia de aquel entonces.

—" _¿Y no lo eres ya?—_ se burló la peli caoba _— Shintaro hay gente que compartirá tus aficiones y te aceptara tal cual eres, no tengas miedo a hacer amigos…"—_ él la miro incrédulo, pues el bien sabía que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo, los humanos por naturaleza rechazaban lo que les desagradaba y para su mala fortuna él estaba rodeado de gente que despreciaban sus hobbies—" _Solo inténtalo, seguro que te gustará el componer"_

Aquel recuerdo le llego de pronto, ah era verdad, esa chica era la razón de lo que él era ahora mismo, ella siempre lo fue en todas la cosa que hizo después de conocerla, incluso en esos momentos en los que ella ya ni siquiera estaba junto a él era su inspiración para crear aquellas canciones.

— ¿Shintaro?

La voz de Kido lo trajo de vuelta al presente, no se había dado cuenta del momento en que se había detenido y la menor se había parado frente a él con clara confusión y ciertos tintes de preocupación en su mirada.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Te sientes mal?— indagó tocándole la frente al Kisaragi mayor, pues quizás el hecho de haber estado en el frio horas atrás le estaba pasando factura.

Los pómulos del séptimo se inundaron de sangre, el repentino acercamiento de la joven lo había tomado con la guardia baja.

—N-No— balbuceó apenas logrando articular palabra, de pronto se había puesto nervioso— So-Solo estaba recordando algo…

Los ojos de la Danchou se entrecerraron y se quedó un par de segundo viendo fijamente al pelinegro.

¿Estaba diciendo la verdad?

Su piel le decía que el chico no tenía fiebre, incluso la respiración de este no era más cálida que la suya. Era claro que el Neet no mentía, pero entonces ¿En que estaba pensando? Y ¿Por qué se veía tan...desolado?

Esperen un segundo, ¿Cómo sabia ella como era su respiración?

Kido abrió ligeramente más los ojos por la sorpresa, ¿En qué momento ella se había acercado tanto a él? Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

Lentamente para no levantar sospechas en el más grande se apartó y desvió la mirada a la callejuela. Era mejor no pensar demasiado en eso.

—Está bien…—musitó con voz neutra— no deberías pensar en tu porno mientras caminamos— dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Su pulso se normalizó después de unos cuantos segundos.

Debía controlarse y estar más consciente de sus actos.

— ¡Oye! no soy un pervertido para pensar en eso…— chilló el muchacho al procesar las palabras de la poseedora de la serpiente.

La primera del Mekakushi sonrió de medio lado.

Es verdad, le gustaba molestarlo, que peculiar afición suya había descubierto ese día.

—Claro— afirmó sarcástica— y Kano no es un bufón…

El mayor no supo si sentirse enojado por ser llamado pervertido o reírse por la afirmación de la menor en cuanto al tercer miembro del Dan.

Así que simplemente esbozo una sonrisa apenas visible.

Debía admitir que el acercamiento que estaban teniendo no le desagradaba para nada.

Quizás Ayano tenía razón y el acercarse a las personas no era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Kido, ¿Te gustan los videojuegos?

Todavía faltaba para llegar a la guarida no estaba demás el querer charlar un poco mas ¿cierto?

Resulto algo bueno el detenerse por esa soda.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

Gracias por leer, disculpen la gran demora, perdí este capítulo y tuve que reescribirlo por ello puede que el tipo de escritura sea diferente, pero trate de mantener la esencia del original, xD subiré los demás luego.


	3. Cocinando juntos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Jin.**

* * *

 **Capitulo**

 **3**

 **Cocinando juntos.**

* * *

Un agradable olor le inundo las fosas nasales y se levantó por instinto, por un momento al abrir los ojos desconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, pero esta confusión no le duro más que un parpadeo, pues en seguida recordó todo lo acontecido del día anterior, gracias al cielo hasta ese momento su imprudencia no le había cobrado pescando un resfriado. El moreno se estiro y alcanzo su teléfono que reposaba en el buró, paso los dedos por las magulladuras en el aparato y lo desbloqueo para verificar la hora.

Eran las seis en punto.

— ¿Dónde está ella?— murmuró con voz áspera percatándose que el virus informático no se encontraba en su celular.

"Quizás esté jugando en la red…" pensó

Se levantó con pereza y de la maleta que había llevado saco una muda de ropa limpia.

"Me pregunto si el baño está libre" dio un bostezo y se calzo las sandalias.

Camino perezosamente por el pasillo, encontrándose con Seto quien se acomodaba el overol verde que siempre vestia. El segundo miembro de la organización al caer en cuenta de la presencia del mayor le sonrió enérgicamente.

—Buenos días Shintaro

—Yo…— musitó a modo de saludo— ¿Saldrás?

—Sí, tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo en la construcción, así que ni aunque este el clima tan frio como ahora puedo faltar— explicó terminando de abotonar su chaqueta.

El Kisaragi arrugo la nariz, que incordio era eso, Kousuke solo atino a reír ante la mueca del moreno.

—Suerte con eso…

—Por cierto ¿Piensas tomar una ducha?— preguntó señalando las prendas en los brazos de su interlocutor, el cual se limitó a asentir—Bueno, Mary está tomando un baño ahora por lo que deberás esperar al menos una media hora.— comentó haciendo una pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpa.

Shintaro suspiro con resignación, bueno que se le iba hacer, las chicas siempre tardan en ese tipo de cosas.

Se despidió del menor y se encamino a la sala de estar para pasar el rato mientras esperaba a que el cuarto de baño se desocupase.

De nueva cuenta percibió ese agradable olor que lo había despertado y decidió desviarse hacia el lugar de donde este provenía, la cocina.

— ¡WOAH! Maestro es inusual verlo levantado antes del mediodía —la voz de la chica cibernética fue lo primero que escucho al entrar, esta se encontraba dentro de un teléfono que se hallaba sobre la barra.

—Buenos días— hablo la dueña del aparato que invadía Ene, que no era otra que Kido, la adolescente no portaba su usual sudadera, en cambio vestía una camisa a cuadros roja bajo un suerte azul y para no mancharse ostentaba un delantal amarillo, llevaba el cabello agarrado en una coleta y el chico podía apreciar los cascos de sus audífonos colgando sobre sus orejas.

El compositor abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa por la imagen tan poco usual que le regalaba la jefa del Dan.

Se veía muy linda.

—Buenos días— inquirió embelesado.

Ene se rio por la cara que su amo estaba poniendo.

El bolsillo del morocho vibró repentinamente asustándolo en el acto, saco el aparato y abrió el mensaje que acababa de llegarle.

 **XIXIXIX**

 _ **Deje de mirar a la jefa de esa forma o se le caerá la baba Xp**_

 _ **Ene.**_

 _ **IXIXIXI**_

El más grande de los hermanos Kisaragi frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rojas, fulminó con la mirada a la chica virtual quien se carcajeaba como loca flotando entre las aplicaciones del dispositivo.

Tsubomi ladeo el rostro confundida, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar algo una de las ollas chillo y se dirigió a revisarla.

El siete del Dan se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a servirse un vaso con agua.

—No aguanta nada maestro—susurró Ene divertida apareciendo en la pantalla de su móvil.

—Cállate — tajo malhumorado y ella rio de nueva cuenta.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? — les interrumpió la líder sacando del refrigerador algunas verduras, la peli azul regreso de nuevo al teléfono de la chica y el azabache atino a mirarla.

—Bien, ¿y tú?— soltó el chico un tanto incómodo y es que no acostumbraba a conversar con alguien en las mañanas. Después de todo hacia demasiado tiempo que no convivía con otra persona.

Su madre no solía estar en casa y Momo desde que obtuvo su trabajo como idol tampoco se quedaba demasiado tiempo e inclusive algunos días la rubia se iba incluso antes del que el sol saliera y como Ene había dicho el usualmente se levantaba hasta el mediodía y se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación lo que restaba de este, por ende sentía incomodidad al no saber bien que decir.

Kido sonrió apenas un tanto y asintió.

—Bien. ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?—le preguntó mostrándole una tabla de madera y un cuchillo. El mayor asintió y se lavó las manos para poder ayudarle a la chica.

—Eres muy madrugadora ¿No es así?— cuestionó cortando unas zanahorias.

—Lo normal— contestó ella con simpleza vaciando unos huevos en un bol.

— ¿Qué estas cocinando?— indagó Shintaro tratando de adivinar que plato era el requería los ingredientes que ambos estaban preparando.

—Más bien dirás, ¿Qué **estamos** cocinando?, ¿No?— Tsubomi lo miró de reojo mientras batía la mezcla.

—Yo solo estoy ayudándote un poco, esto no cuenta como cocinar.

—'Aun si el hijo del pescador solo lanza las redes, el pescador dirá en casa, que ambos han llevado la cena a la mesa'—recitó ella y a Shintaro ese viejo refrán le recordó a su niñez.

—" _Papá, ¿Qué estas preparando?"—_ le había preguntado a su padre el día del cumpleaños de su madre, mucho tiempo antes de que aquel incidente en el que Momo adquirió su poder de la serpiente hubiese ocurrido; en aquel entonces el moreno se había acercado a ayudar a su padre con los preparativos de la cena.

El hombre que tanto admiraban él y su hermana le había sonreído enormemente agachándose hasta su altura.

—" _Dirás, ¿Que_ _ **estamos**_ _preparando? ¿No?"_

—" _Pero yo solo he pelado las patatas, no he hecho gran cosa"_

—" _Aun si el hijo del pescador solo lanza las redes, el pescador dirá en casa, que ambos han llevado la cena a la mesa"— le contesto despeinándole los brunos cabellos y él lo miro confundido._

—" _¿Eso qué quiere decir?_

—" _Que no importa si la ayuda es muy pequeña, al final los dos merecen reconocimiento por lo que han logrado"…_

El mayor sonrió tenuemente vislumbrando aun sus viejos y preciados recuerdos sobre la superficie de madera.

—Shintaro ¿Puedes pasarme las zanahorias?— pidió la jefa girándose a donde el séptimo, pero este se encontraba muy quieto y enajenado en su propio mundo.

La chica de cabellos verdes se acercó a él al notar su ausencia de respuesta a lo que estaba diciéndole.

—Hey, ¿Oíste lo que dije? ¿O acaso estas ignorándome?— habló Kido tocándole la mejilla con el cucharon manchándolo de harina.

—Oye—refutó el ojinegro sintiendo la humedad de la mezcla en su piel—Eso no se supone que vaya en mi cara— la regañó limpiándose con la mano.

—Eso es lo que se ganan las personas que se distraen en la cocina—repuso la número uno del Dan encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo con sorna.

— ¡Ah! En ese caso quiero venganza— aclamó el más alto rozando con sus dedos el cucharon y manchando a la joven en la nariz en un movimiento inusualmente rápido, la poseedora del poder de ocultar la mirada se sorprendió bastante por tal atrevimiento.

— ¿Qué acabas de hacer?— musitó sombría la Danchou.

El Neet sonrió torcidamente.

—Venganza completa— se burló él.

—Oh no, no sabes en que te has metido…

Ene se asomó por la pantalla del celular al escuchar tanto alboroto y cuál fue su sorpresa de encontrarse a la primera y el séptimo de la organización forcejeando en la cocina, ambos con los rostros llenos de harina y una sonrisa por la diversión que aquella batalla les proporcionaba.

En ese momento no hizo el intento ni si quiera de reírse, pues le resultaba tremendamente sorprendente y rara la escena que era protagonizada por esos dos.

¿Desde cuándo se llevaban tan bien?

Era la primera vez que los veía actuar de esa manera, es más, era de las pocas veces que los veía interactuar a ellos dos solos, por lo general cuando esos dos estaban juntos, con ellos siempre estaba al menos otro de los integrantes del Mekakushi.

—Bueno ya, es mejor que nos detengamos o el desayuno no estará listo antes de que Seto se vaya a la obra— dijo Tsubomi esquivando uno de los ataque del compositor.

—Cierto, lo siento, creo que nos emocionamos—se rio él colocando su usual y torcida sonrisa, tenía las mejillas y la nariz todas llenas de harina, se veía bastante gracioso, igual que la muchacha.

La ojirubi soltó una pequeña carcajada por cómo se miraba el Kisaragi y cogió un paño para limpiarse el rostro.

—Ven aquí—le llamó y él obedeció.

Ella le limpio el rostro con cuidado, asegurándose de quitarle la mezcla.

Kido miro fijamente al azabache y mientras lo limpiaba, le delineo el rostro, inesperadamente poseía unas pestañas bastante largas, las ojeras bajos sus ojos eran mucho menos visibles de lo que recordaba, casi inexistentes y descubrió un pequeño y apenas perceptible lunar en su ceja izquierda, también había una pequeña cicatriz en su barbilla, producto, seguramente, de alguna caída de cuando era más pequeño.

Entonces se percató también que esa cercanía no le desagradaba.

Nunca se había fijado tanto en él, pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca podía darse cuenta, que lejos de esas usuales muecas de desagrado y apatía que el Neet solía tener y le confería un rostro que a veces causaba rechazo, este era bastante atractivo.

De alguna manera le entraban ganas de acercarse más.

Kido, por un momento perdió la noción del tiempo.

Por su lado Shintaro mantenía cerrado los ojos, podía sentir el calor de las manos de la peli verde a través del trozo de tela, esa calidez, de alguna manera se sentía bastante agradable, casi como el de una madre, sin embargo algo dentro de él no le permitió catalogarlo como tal, pero desconocía completamente la razón.

Y era en ese momento en que ambos se daban cuenta que la presencia y cercanía del otro, les era sumamente natural.

Qué extraña situación.

—oh—exclamó por lo bajo la chica virtual quien por alguna razón comenzó a sentir que no debía ver eso— que interesante…

—Ya está listo—susurro la menor quitando el paño y permitiéndole al morocho abrir sus quinqués, sin apartarse aun de su posición anterior—¿Ahora si podrías pasarme las zanahorias?

Ambos se sentían bastante cómodos.

—Si… Por cierto hoy comienzan a trasmitir el nuevo anime de TvTokio, ¿Quieres verlo?

—Está bien.

El Kisaragi mayor pensó entonces que debería haber comenzado a hablar con la líder desde mucho tiempo atrás.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, actualmete tengo 7 capitulos escritos, ya no me demorara xD**


	4. Game Over

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Jin.**

* * *

 **Capitulo**

 **4**

 **Game Over**

* * *

"Game Over"

Era lo que se leía en la pantalla del televisor.

—Otra ronda— demandó con insatisfacción la chica de cabellos verdes.

—Con esta ya llevamos 245 ¿No crees que deberíamos parar? Es aburrido ganar siempre— profirió Shintaro estirándose en su sitio a escasos centímetros de la líder.

—Me niego a irme en ceros.

Seis días habían transcurrido desde que el Neet comenzó a hospedarse en la guarida del Dan, tiempo suficiente en el cual reafirmo muchos gustos similares que compartía con la número uno.

Ambos odiaban las multitudes, las casas embrujadas, o cualquier otra cosa que tuviese que ver con lo sobrenatural y el salir fuera sin una razón que valiera la pena, Shintaro componía música en su ordenador y Kido adoraba encerrarse en su propio mundo escuchando su Ipod y también a los dos les encantaba el anime y los videojuegos.

Ese par había resultado inopinadamente parecido.

Y es que ellos se habían vuelto más cercanos al pasar los dias.

Así era como ambos habían terminado por pasar la mayor parte de la noche y la mañana jugando videojuegos en la habitación de la líder.

—Kido.

—Shintaro.

—Kido.

—Shintaro.

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante un prolongado tiempo. Hasta que el de brunos cabellos desvió la mirada suspirando por su derrota. Tsubomi sonrió para sus adentros.

Al menos ya llevaba una victoria.

—Último juego. — sentencio con voz grave el mayor.

—Ok. No perderé esta vez.

Los personajes en la pantalla comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de los botones de los controles.

Shintaro no necesitaba ver su propio control, dado que había memorizado los combos de comandos y además, aunque no lo diría en voz alta, dado que ello implicaría ganarse un buen golpe, la Danchou solo repetía una y otra vez la misma serie de ataques.

"GAME OVER"

Vitoreó la pantalla de nuevo, y el Neet lanzo un suspiro, porque él había ga..

¿Qué? Esperen, ¿Él había perdido?

— ¡GANE!— Kido se levantó bruscamente poniendo una enorme sonrisa, pero a causa de haberlo hecho tan rápido se mareo y termino por perder el equilibrio, estar tantas horas en la misma posición le estaba pasando factura.

Shintaro apenas pudo salir de su shock para alcanzar a agarrar a la peliverde.

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama de la chica.

—...— él contuvo el aliento y los cabellos de ella le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz, sus rostros estaban muy cerca pero a pesar de ello, esa situación estaba lejos de sentirse incomoda.

—Te lo dije, que no me iría en ceros —musitó la número uno viendo directamente a los ojos del muchacho.

Era cálido.

El cuerpo de Tsubomi era muy cálido. Eso era lo único en lo que el Kisaragi pensaba.

—Realmente lo veo...

Se observaron el uno al otro durante varios segundos, los cuales se convirtieron en minutos mientras la pantalla seguía enmarcando el juego perdido.

—Oye Kido sab...— una voz bastante conocida por ambos interrumpió el mutismo, dejando a ambos adolescentes congelados— ¡Woahh! No puede ser, no puede ser, ¿Ustedes tenían este tipo de relación?— chilló con burla Kano.

— ¡No!— gritaron ambos por fin reaccionando y separándose bruscamente.

—Es un malentendido— lloriqueó Shintaro.

—Ah sí claro, pero ¿Saben? sólo debieron colgar un cartelito de "No molestar" en la puerta, digo ¿Qué hubieran hecho si fuese Mary quien los hubiera descubierto?— Comentó dedicándoles una sonrisa pícara.

La peliverde frunció el entrecejo.

—Cierra la boca— con las mejillas sonrojadas la líder le propinó un golpe en el estómago al rubio.

—No seas así, o Shintaro te dejará— profirió con dificultad el tercero del Dan, sólo para recibir una patada en la entrepierna.

"Un minuto de silencio por los soldados caídos" pensó el Séptimo en solidaridad como hombre.

Tras aquel pequeño incidente y algunos golpes más para el chico de las mil caras, Shuuya por fin desistió de sus burlas y huyo a algún lugar de la guarida.

—Presiento que Kano se volverá un dolor en el trasero— musitó molesta la chica.

El Neet estuvo de acuerdo con la menor y en el fondo se lamentó por tener que soportar eso en el futuro.

—Ah...

—Hey Shintaro ¿Qué tal si jugamos otra...?

—No, quedamos en que era la última partida—se cruzó de brazos, recibiendo como respuesta un puchero por parte de la ojinegro, el Kisaragi sonrió disimuladamente, pues ese gesto no era el primero que la líder le regalaba y los cuales él en realidad encontraba como algo muy tierno.

—Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?— pregunto sin dejar de poner aquella mueca como una clara protesta a la negativa de seguir con los videojuegos.

— ¿Qué tal si, vemos el maratón de anime?

— ¿Hoy habrá uno?

—Si, en el canal local, aunque serán series y películas de los 80's y 90's

—Está bien, suena interesante— asintió dirigiéndose a su televisor para apagar la consola y tomar el control remoto. Cambio el canal y se giró hacia el más grande— Iré por unas bebidas y algo para comer

El pelinegro sonrió sentándose al pie de la cama mientras la muchacha se iba a la cocina.

—¡Maestro!

La voz electrónica de Ene le caló en los oídos.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa?— gruño sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo.

—Esto es grave, esto es grave, la alarma antirrobo de su casa se activó hace 10 minutos y fue desactivada hace poco.

— ¿Y eso...?- se levantó abruptamente al fin cayendo en cuenta de lo que la chica azul le decía con tanta preocupación. ¡Estaban robando su casa!

Salió corriendo de la habitación, no podía ser cierto, esto no podía ocurrirle, ¿Acaso Dios le odiaba?

Y enseguida recordó que su casa estaba su preciado ordenador y el estudio de su padre. Este último conteniendo un sin número de objetos que más que su valor monetario, el cual no era poco, poseían un alto valor sentimental, pues se trataban de los últimos vestigios de la presencia de su progenitor en este mundo.

Inmediatamente su cerebro comenzó a maquinar todos los posibles escenarios, aun si llamaban a la policía con el actual poder tecnológico que poseían los ladrones para cuando la patrulla llegase, los maleantes seguramente ya estarían lejos con las posesiones más valiosas.

Entonces ¿Qué debía de hacer?

A pesar de que él mismo se consideraba un cobarde, no podía dejar que le robasen así nada más, debía de hacer algo.

—Ene, dame la imagen de las cámaras de seguridad de nuestra casa y la de los vecinos— Le dijo a Ene mientras se ponía los zapatos.

—Maestro ¿Que está haciendo?

—...

Él no permitiría que los últimos recuerdos de su padre fuesen robados por unos imbéciles.

* * *

— ¿Huh?—la líder, quien se encontraba en la cocina todavía, se extrañó de oír la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. ¿Alguien había salido?

Se encogió de hombros, probablemente se trataba de Kano.

Regresó a su habitación con los snacks y se sorprendió de no ver al Kisaragi ahí.

—¿Shintaro?

Quizás estaba en el baño.

Se sentó en la cama a la espera del moreno.

Cinco.

Diez.

Quince minutos.

Dirigió una mirada preocupada a la puerta.

—Quizás se ha quedado sin papel higiénico— murmuró para sí levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

— ¡Estamos de vuelta!— anunciaron la voces de Seto y Mary desde la entrada.

—Bienvenidos— les contestó Kido cuando ambos se asomaron por el pasillo.

— ¿Qué haces Kido?— preguntó el chico del overol verde

—Creo que Shintaro se ha quedado sin papel.

— ¿Ah? Eso es horrible— expresó la nieta de medusa sintiendo pena por el invitado.

—Sí, será mejor llevarle un rollo, debe de estar entrando en pánico— Kousuke le sonrió a la cuarta del Dan.

Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta del baño y cuando Seto estaba a punto de tocar la puerta esta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio con una cara de alivio.

—¿Kano?

—Seto, Mary bienvenidos. ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿No me digan que estaban haciendo fila? Si es así les recomiendo que esperen un poco— declaró colocando su habitual sonrisa del gato cheshire.

— ¿Y Shintaro?— Pregunto la de cabellos verdes.

— ¿Qué no estaba contigo en tu habitación?

—No...—y la Danchou recordó que hace rato alguien había salido.

Entonces ¿Había sido el Kisaragi? Pero ¿Por qué?

Su teléfono vibro y lo desbloqueó encontrándose con una chica virtual bastante alterada. Lo que sorprendió a los cuatro adolescentes.

—¡Danchou! ¡Ha ocurrido algo grave!

Su corazón se detuvo y el rostro del azabache apareció en su mente.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— murmuró tratando de mantener la calma.

— ¡El maestro esta... Él está en un serio problema!

¿Qué estaba pasando?

"Shintaro" pensó angustiada Tsubomi.

* * *

 **Continuara**

* * *

 **Lamento mucho la demora, tengo otros tres capítulos ya escritos a parte de este, pero pasaron algunas situaciones y tuve que ausentarme de FF, sin embargo, volveré muy pronto con la continuación de esto. Gracia por el apoyo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	5. Riesgos Innecesarios

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Jin**

* * *

 **Capitulo**

 **5**

 **Riesgos Innecesarios**.

* * *

Una fría corriente de aire le revolvió los brunos cabellos y por milésima vez suspiró, aunque este gesto al igual que respirar le provocaba un agudo dolor en las costillas, producto de los golpes que había recibido momentos atrás.

¿Quién pensaría que Kisaragi Shintaro podría pelear?

A decir verdad ni él mismo.

Pero ahí estaba, tirado a mitad de la estancia en medio de los restos del vidrio de las ventanas, algunas piezas de la vajilla favorita de su madre y lo que quedaba del mesón en el cual había caído después de que el más grande de los ladrones lo lanzara por los aires.

Bastante patético y ridículo en su opinión.

"Mamá se enojará" pensó cerrando los ojos.

Pero aun así, lo había logrado, había evitado que se llevasen las cosas de su casa.

"Hey Ayano, ¿Son cosas cómo estas las que hacían los héroes de tus mangas?"

Recordó a la castaña y su infantil (pero adorable) obsesión hacia las historias con personajes heroicos y valientes.

"Je, yo no encajo en el perfil de héroe, más bien soy un personaje de apoyo– rió amargamente para si– ¿Verdad? Porque los héroes son..."

— ¡Shintaro!— Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquella amena y grave voz que muy bien sabía a quién pertenecía.

—Kido— se sorprendió por lo débil que había sonado la suya propia—Hey ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión? — sonrió torcidamente abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con la mueca preocupada de la líder quien se encontraba de pie frente a él, se notaba la agitación en su respiración por el esfuerzo que había hecho para llegar.

— Eres un estúpido— murmuró ella inclinándose a su lado para revisar sus heridas.

A pesar de sus palabras se notaba que estaba aliviada por encontrarlo con vida.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

La peliverde se limitó a sacar su celular.

— Maestro que alegría que este bien, bueno casi — profirió contenta Ene.

—Ah es verdad — intentó reír pero en su lugar solo salieron gemidos de dolor.

—¡Kido!— grito Kano entrando como huracán, pero calmándose al instante de notar que no había peligro alguno— Líder no debes correr así, al menos debiste esperarnos a Seto y a mí. Oh Shintaro-san ¿Te encuentras bien?— le sonrió gatunamente.

—Como para llevar la antorcha olímpica por todo el mundo — profirió sarcástico.

— ¿Se encuentran todos bien? Ya llame a la policía — preguntó el chico del overol verde entrando igual que el rubio.

—Sí, mi orgullo es el único que está herido — bromeó el Neet.

— ¡Shintaro!— se inclinó Seto — Hey Kido tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia.

—Ya lo hice yo— exclamó el virus informático.

—Oigan no es realmente necesario —Tsubomi frunció el ceño y presionó el costado del mayor — ¡Auch!

—¿Cuánto tardará la ambulancia? — preguntó serenamente la Danchou a la peliazul.

Una sirena se escuchó afuera.

— Ya está aquí.

— Iré a indicarles el camino — dijo Kousuke saliendo de la estancia.

El número siete suspiro resignado, y observó fijamente a la chica, sus facciones se veían bastante tensas y no profería ningún sonido salvo su respiración. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Los paramédicos entraron poco después, le hicieron algunas preguntas al pelinegro mientras lo preparaban para subirlo a la camilla. Durante el transcurso de este tiempo la policía llego y los miembros dos y tres del Dan fueron a recibirlos.

—Danchou será mejor que usted vaya con el maestro al hospital, yo me encargaré de proporcionarles a los chicos la información guardada en el sistema de seguridad sobre los ladrones.

Tsubomi asintió viendo como Ene desaparecía de su pantalla.

Siguió a los paramédicos hasta la ambulancia. Sin embargo uno de ellos la detuvo al intentar subir al vehículo.

—Solo los familiares pueden subir — le dijo el hombre tras haber asegurado la camilla.

Pero antes que pudiese responder el chico se le adelanto.

—Ella es mi hermana.

—En ese caso no hay problema.

La menor frunció ligeramente el entre cejo y subió en total silencio.

* * *

La sala de urgencias era bastante ruidosa, entre chillidos, quejidos y reclamos, un lugar estresante para aquellas personas que no gustaban de la multitudes cono él y como Tsubomi.

Sin embargo esta última parecía haber olvidado su aversión hacia las masas de gente, pues permanecía quieta sentada en el banquillo junto al catre donde el muchacho reposaba tras haberle sacado los rayos x.

El Kisaragi se sentía mal y no era por las heridas, sino porque sabía muy bien que él era la causa del extraño comportamiento de la líder.

— Kido — profirió intentando incorporarse. Ya no le dolía el pecho pero eso era gracias a los fármacos que le habían suministrado.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte — le regaño severa.

—Pero...

—Cállate.

El ojinegro se mordió lo labios. En verdad que Kido Tsubomi estaba enojada.

Tras algunos minutos uno de los médicos se acercó con las placas del chico.

— ¿Usted es la hermana de Kisaragi- san?— llamo a Kido quien asintió y se aproximó al doctor—como puede ver en las imágenes su hermano tiene dos costillas rotas. No existe daño en órganos internos por lo que podrá recuperarse en casa. Le llevara 6 semanas el recuperarse completamente.

"Ah que problemático" pensó el muchacho.

El hombre continuó dándole indicaciones a la poseedora de la serpiente.

— Bien entonces haré el papeleo para las medicinas y el reporte médico para la policía, después podrán retirarse — masculló el galeno retirándose y cerrando tras de sí la cortina.

— ¿Podrías no decirle a Momo sobre esto por favor?— suplicó Shintaro llevándose las manos al rostro.

—...— ella simplemente lo observó — llamaré a los chicos para que vayan a la guarida y a un taxi.

Y la ojinegra salió sin dirigirle otra palabra.

* * *

El camino de regreso transcurrió en un sepulcral silencio, el cual solo era rasgado por la música de la radio y el sonido de la bolsa plástica con los medicamentos del adolescente.

Ya era pasada la media noche pero aun así pudo divisar a los otra miembros del Dan parados a fuera de la guarida. Todos lo recibieron con amabilidad, claro que Shuuya continuó con sus usuales comentarios y tanto Mary como Seto y Ene le sermonearon por aquel imprudente acto. Sin embargo la número uno seguía sin decirle nada. Y ahora que lo pensaba ella no lo había regañado, como supuso que lo haría. No ella no decía absolutamente nada.

La menor lo acompañado a su habitación y le acomodo las cosas.

—No te molestes en hacerlo, yo...— pero se calló al recibir una mirada feroz.

—Sera mejor que te recuestes mientras meto las compresas al congelador.

Aquello había sido una orden directa, la cual el séptimo había acatado a penas la muchacha se había ido.

"Tengo que disculparme. Ves Ayano esto demuestra que yo no soy el héroe"

Estrecho en puente de su nariz, ahora que lo pensaba fríamente en verdad había sido por demás un imprudente, claro que era normal que ella se enojara con él.

"Soy un estúpido"

—Eres un estúpido — abrió de golpe los ojos encontrándose con la rojiza mirada de ella.

¿Estaba tan enojada como para activar su poder?

—Lo siento.

—Dime ¿Qué demonios hubieras hecho si esos ladrones hubieran usado un arma en vez de sus puños?— cuestionó rudamente caminando hacia su cama.

—Aun así no podía dejar que robaran la casa.

—Lo material puede recuperarse, la vida no— tajo molesta pero sin subir el tono de voz.

—Y también hay recuerdos valiosos por los que vale la pena hacer sacrificios.

— ¿Incluso el crear recuerdos y heridas dolorosas para aquellos cercanos a ti?

Claro que no.

Recordó a su padre y lo solos que todos en casa se sintieron tras su partida. Ayano también se había ido de una manera similar.

—No podía dejar que se llevasen las valiosas memorias de mi padre.

Ella lo miró un tanto sorprendida. Él apenas se daba cuenta que solo los separaba una distancia de un paso.

—Eres un estúpido.

—Lo sé.

—Eres un verdadero estúpido— repitió. Shintaro desvió la vista e iba a objetar algo cuando sintió el colchón hundirse, Kido había caído de rodillas junto a la cama del mayor, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

—O-Oye... — musitó nervioso tratando de tocarla.

—Cuando te vi tirado en medio de todo ese desorden, yo... Creí que habías muerto ¡Maldito idiota!— le grito abrazándolo repentinamente.

El Neet estaba sin palabras.

La Danchou lo estrecho fuertemente durante unos segundos y después se separó un poco sin dejar de rodearlo con sus brazos para dedicarle una profunda mirada. Ella lo veía con aquellos rubís un poco turbios y llenos de sentimientos de los cuales él no supo descifrar ninguno.

—Kido.

— No vuelvas a hacer tonterías como esta última, para la próxima debes dejárselo a la policía ¿Entendiste? No corras más riesgos innecesarios.

—Sí.

Se miraron a los ojos, durante un largo momento.

Dos corazones latían a un igual y acelerado ritmo.

Las respiraciones de ambos eran pesadas.

La de cabellos verdes estrecho la mirada y con un ligero rubor poco a poco se acercó al mayor de los hermanos Kisaragi.

—Y también... —murmuró sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, Shintaro estaba hipnotizado. Ella siguió firme en sus acciones y sin bacilar para sorpresa del moreno juntó sus labios.

Ni bien el chico lo pudo procesar Tsubomi cortó el contacto y se levantó cual resorte.

—...— no podía decir nada.

—No soy tu hermana.

La líder se colocó la capucha pues estaba roja hasta las orejas.

Y es que eso que había hecho era porque tras creer por un segundo que él se había ido se percató de que el moreno en realidad era muy importante para ella, y eso la había tomado por sorpresa, primero pensó que era porque lo veía igual que a Mary, Seto o Kano, sin embargo después que él hubiese dicho que eran hermanos para que la dejaran subir a la ambulancia, notó que no le gustaba para nada esa idea y descartó inmediatamente la posibilidad de verlo como un hermano mayor.

Claro que no lo veía como su hermano mayor, no, ella no lo veía así, ella...

— Buenas noches.

Y sin más la Danchou salió rápidamente.

¿Qué acababa de hacer Kido?

Shintaro estaba en shock, su cara parecía un semáforo y su corazón latía desbocado.

—Auch...—exclamó con dolor, pues el efecto de los analgésicos estaban pasando— Santo Dios, que no ves que estoy lastimado y vienes a provocarme taquicardia...

Esto último lo susurró acostándose y cubriéndose el rostro.

Aun no lo comprendía del todo, pero Kido Tsubomi se las pagaría.

* * *

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Lamento la demora, gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	6. Con cuidado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes Pertenecen a Jin.**

* * *

 **Capitulo**

 **6**

 **Con cuidado**

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana y como siempre la temperatura se encontraba por debajo de los cero grados y el reporte del clima anunciaba nevadas por el resto del día.

Tsubomi Kido se encontraba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno para los demás miembros del Mekakushi Dan. Aprovechando que estos aún dormían plácidamente en sus habitaciones.

Llevaba puesta una sudadera lila arremangada y un delantal con la leyenda "Kiss The Cook", regalo de tres navidades pasadas por parte de Kano— a quien había golpeado en su momento por esa broma— y su larga cabellera se encontraba amarrada en una coleta.

Los ojos oscuros de la líder miraban fijamente a la nada, mientras el mutismo del lugar era rasgado por el sonido del cuchillo en sus manos cortando las patatas para el estofado.

Y sin poder evitarlo a su mente vinieron los recuerdos del día anterior, la preocupación, el alivio, la incómoda sensación en su pecho cuando se le emparentó con el moreno mayor, su molestia y de...

— Mierda — su rostro se coloreó de un rojo brillante.

El sonido del cuchillo golpeando la tabla de picar se hizo más rápido.

¿Qué diablos había hecho?

Ella había besado deliberadamente y sin miramientos al Neet de la organización.

En ese momento recordó la cara del Kisaragi después de aquella emboscada, sus iris negros tintados de confusión, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración pausada por el shock.

Aquella imagen le había parecido peligrosamente atrayente, tanto como para sopesar por un segundo la idea de obtener más gestos parecidos, pero eso le había asustado demasiado.

Le había asustado el hecho de desear más.

Ahogó un grito y se detuvo, dejó el utensilio filoso a un lado y se acuchilló.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Maldición, estaba actuando como una maldita pervertida.

"Es porque te gusta" se burló una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza.

¿A ella le gustaba Shintaro?

No, no podía ser así ¿Verdad?

"Ayer no pensabas así"

Gruñó molesta con su propia conciencia. Era verdad.

Ayer ella lo había admitido en voz baja mientras emprendía la huida de la alcoba del mayor.

Ella deseaba a Kisaragi Shintaro, más que como un amigo.

Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos sin abandonar su posición, preguntándose desde cuando pensaba de esa manera tan peligrosa.

Probablemente desde aquella noche de verano, cuando había presenciado un monólogo sobre ángeles y Coca-Cola.

Quizás el destino les había juntado, ese fue su primer pensamiento en aquel tiempo y después todas las circunstancias que los envolvieron, no hicieron más que reforzar su hipótesis.

Ella siempre lo observó en silencio a partir de ese momento.

Por lo que no pudo evitar sentir afinidad con él tras enterarse de su relación con su difunta hermana adoptiva.

Ellos eran muy parecidos.

De eso se había dado cuenta los últimos meses. Y más tras los pocos días que llevaban viviendo juntos.

Por lo que no era de extrañar, al menos para ella, el nacimiento de esos efervescentes y coloridos sentimientos.

Suspiro lánguidamente y miró sus propios pies.

— ¿Qué mierda me has hecho? Shintaro — Bramo sintiéndose patética y avergonzada.

—Yo no te he hecho nada, sólo vine a prepararme un café.

Su pecho estalló en un doloroso golpeteo.

— ¡Gah!— la Danchou intento levantarse pero término por golpearse con el filo de la barra en la cabeza. — Ay…

— ¿Estas bien?— le preguntó con su grave voz.

—Sí, sí, ha sido tu culpa por asustarme— lo miró con el ceño fruncido, aparentando desinterés y normalidad — ¿Y qué diantres haces levantado?

— Tengo las costillas fracturadas, no las piernas— contestó simple tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

—Yo puedo— murmuró parándose. El pelinegro soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la alacena.

La número uno miró fijamente la amplia espalda del chico y sintió como sus entrañas se retorcían, más que la estúpida analogía de las mariposas, ella sentía una colmena de avispas y sin poderlo evitar recordó otra vez el beso y sintió una inexplicable necesidad de repetir aquello.

Ella quería besarlo de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres uno?— la pregunta del séptimo lanzó su corazón hasta sus pies y sintió un escalofrío.

— ¿Qué?— soltó bajo su aliento sin saber qué hacer.

¿Acaso él le había leído la mente? O peor ¿Ella lo había dicho en voz alta?

—Que si quieres un café— la miró sosteniendo la lata del café instantáneo frente a su rostro.

—Ah si— respondió recuperando la compostura. El pelinegro asintió y se dispuso a poner a hervir el agua, mientras tanto la usuario de la serpiente, término preparar las cosas para el estofado.

Ambos se recargaron en la barra y el chico miró a ningún lugar en específico, mientras ella jugueteaba con la orilla de su delantal.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos.

"Vamos tú sabes que quieres besarlo ¿Por qué no lo haces? "

Le grito a la vocecilla que se callara.

—Besar...—comenzó el azabache.

— ¡...!— su corazón dio un vuelco.

— ¿Besa al cocinero? — preguntó señalando las llamativas letras de la tela.

— Ah, sí, Kano me lo obsequió — respondió mirando la estufa.

"Contrólate, debes de dejar de pensar en eso" se regañó mentalmente

— Ya decía yo que eso no se veía como algo que tú comprarías.

—Fue una broma de su parte.

—Adivino, lo golpeaste, ¿verdad?

—Como a un saco de boxeo.

Ambos se miraron y rieron por lo bajo.

— Parece como si el buscase una excusa para ser golpeado — profirió el número siete.

La tetera chilló lanzando un chorro de vapor. Shintaro caminó a la estufa y apagó la mecha de la tetera, con un paño la tomó y vertió el agua en dos tazas que previamente había sacado.

— ¿Crema y azúcar?

—Si por favor.

Después de unos minutos el Kisaragi mayor le extendió una traza humeante con el amargo líquido.

—Gracias — le dio un sorbo — Esta delicioso. — halagó

—Que bien que te guste. En casa suelo preparar una taza solamente, dado que mamá trabaja y a Momo no le gusta. — dijo tomando su propio café.

Tsubomi tomó otro poco y sonrió tenuemente, de verdad que era exquisito y muy cremoso.

—Pareces disfrutarlo mucho — la miró un poco divertido y ella se separó un segundo de su bebida, pero antes de decir nada soltó una carcajada.

Shintaro alzó una ceja.

—Tú...— continuó riéndose.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — se acercó a la líder.

—Tienes un...— no podía terminar de hablar y es que sencillamente el Neet se veía realmente gracioso con un grueso bigote de espuma.

— ¿Tengo un qué?

—Un gran bigote, te ves muy rudo...

El ojinegro abrió los ojos y se sonrojo, se relamió los labios intentando limpiar la espuma.

— ¿Ya?— se acercó más a ella para que le inspeccionase el rostro.

Estaban a tan sólo unos centímetros.

La nieve comenzó a caer fuera.

—No, aún tienes... — una idea cruzó fugazmente su cabeza— aquí...— y en un movimiento veloz limpio los restos de la espuma con la punta de su lengua.

El mayor abrió los ojos de par a par y la Danchou se separó a penas un milímetro.

"Sólo hazlo" le aconsejó la voz de su cabeza.

Y de nueva cuenta lo beso.

Shintaro le correspondió.

Fue un beso más largo, más cargado de emociones más hambriento.

Ella cerró sus ojos sintiendo su corazón en sus oídos y un calor impropio de la estación azotarle el cuerpo.

Quería más.

—Kido— la voz de Shintaro le trajo de vuelta y se halló confundida durante unos segundos. Él seguía frente a ella con los restos de espuma, que según ella había limpiado en su rostro.

— ¿Uh?

Ah, es verdad tan sólo había soñado despierta.

— ¿Qué si todavía tengo espuma? —cuestionó ajeno a los pensamientos de la menor

—S-Si— avergonzada retrocedió dos pasos y desvío el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo.

—Aish— el morocho se limpió con la manga del polo gris— como un niño...

La de la habilidad de ocultar la mirada, estaba muy avergonzada y estaba a nada de usar su poder.

Sólo quería que la tierra se la tragase por sus tontos pensamientos.

Con torpeza revisó el estofado y pudo percibir como el siete se movía a su espalda.

—Creo que deberías regresar a tu habitación, no debes moverte demasiado aun— trató de que su nerviosismo no se notase mucho en su voz.

—Pero el estofado...

— Esta bien te lo, auch — por el temblor de sus mano soltó la tapa de la olla y el vapor le quemó la mano.

—Kido— se apresuró Shintaro donde la chica y sin que esta pudiese reaccionar la haló y rodeándola con sus brazos la dirigió al lavaplatos, le mojó la herida— Debes tener cuidado...— musitó en el oído de la ojinegro, concentrándose en inspeccionar la mano de esta.

La espalda de la líder se sintió muy caliente. El contacto con el Neet le ardía más que la quemadura.

Malditas hormonas.

Sus facciones se congelaron.

El Kisaragi sonrió notando el temblor de la peliverde. Por fin podría vengarse del ataque furtivo de ayer y además podía averiguar la razón de este.

—Estoy bien puedes dejarlo — susurró con voz grave — no es la primera vez que me quemo— el chico se detuvo, más no se movió — Shintaro...

—Hay algo que quería preguntarte...

Su pulso se aceleró a niveles peligrosos.

—...

— Ayer ¿Por qué? — Ambos parecían haber sido salpicados por una lata de pintura — ¿Por qué me be-besas...?

Kido inhaló y exhaló largamente, obligándose a calmarse, joder que ella era Tsubomi Kido así que se giró entre los brazos del compositor sin apartarse, sus quinqués se tiñeron de rubí.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? — demandó seriamente una vez que quedó frente a frente.

— ¿Por qué tú me be-bes-besas…?

El chico maldijo a los cielos ¿A dónde se había ido su convicción de minutos atrás?

—...— la jefa del Dan lo besó otra vez, igual que la noche anterior— hasta que puedas articular una frase no te responderé nada.

Y se escurrió entre sus brazos con agilidad, ante la mirada atónita del adolescente.

—...

— Ahora regresa a tu habitación, después te llevaré la comida.

— 2-0 Hmmp— murmuró caminando como zombi. Su rostro ardió una vez hubo abandonado la cocina y se recargó contra la pared sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz, ahora gracias a él existía un nuevo tono de rojo.

Demonios, tan bien que estaba yendo su venganza.

El cazador había sido cazado.

Pero ahora sabía que alrededor de Kido tenía que ir con cuidado.

Por su parte la menor se encontraba otra vez acuclillada roja hasta las orejas.

—Hyaaah ¿Qué hice de nuevo? — chillo avergonzada a más no poder.

"Actuando toda impertinente, ¿Crees que le agrade eso?" le preguntó su conciencia.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

* * *

 **Continuará.**


	7. Me volveré loco

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Jin**

* * *

 **Capitulo**

 **7**

 **Me volveré loco.**

* * *

Las manecillas del reloj se movían a su habitual y rítmico modo profesando la usual melodía de Tic-Tac.

Y mientras tanto cierto pelinegro observaba este correr de minutos con la creencia de que a cada segundo la velocidad del tiempo se hacía más y más lenta.

Tan sólo habían pasado 20 minutos desde que había ido a la cocina y todo lo ocurrido se le venía a la cabeza como un bombardeo de imágenes distorsionadas, el pelinegro comenzó a ponerse rojo y sudar por los nervios que le producían aquellos incoherentes actos de la líder.

—¿Ella está loca? O ¿Yo soy quien se está volviendo loco?—gruñó estrellando la cara contra su almohada—¡Hyaaaaaaaa!

—¿Maestro por qué está actuando como una chica a la que le acaban de robar su primer beso? —preguntó Ene apareciendo en el celular del séptimo.

—Gah, n—no eso fue un ataque furtivo, no puede contar como mi primer beso, aunque es el segundo— respondió desesperado y hecho un lío.

Alto.

Mierda ¿Acaso acababa de decirle, lo que probablemente era la cosa más extraña y vergonzosa a la persona que creía?

—¿Maestro alguien lo besó, no una si ni dos veces?— el virus soltó un chillido agudo muy emocionada.

—Cállate.

—¿Quien fue la valiente?

— Nadie, no fue nadie —tragó saliva.

—Ay. No me diga que no fue una chica si no un chico—fingió llorar conteniendo la risa — Maestro no, no vaya al lado oscuro, le dije que no leyera las novelas BL de Mary—chan.

—¡No!— se cruzó de brazos enojado— ¡Kido puede parecer varonil pero sigue siendo una chica!

—¿Qué? ¿La Danchou? — Ene estaba impactada y Shintaro sólo quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

—Dios mátame por favor...

La chica virtual comenzó a interrogarlo después de aquello y tras algunas amenazas relacionadas con sus carpetas secretas no tuvo más opción que contarle todo.

—Maestro usted es un idiota. — profirió el conjunto de píxeles sentándose en uno de los iconos.

—¿Yo? Pero ¿Yo por qué? Ella fue la que empezó a actuar extraño, me besó dos veces y no entiendo la razón — lloriqueo — me volveré loco con esto.

—Maestro en realidad es algo muy simple, hasta un genio como usted debería ser capaz de notarlo, pero viendo que no puede eso lo hace un idiota— explicó mirándolo con una mueca de decepción.

—No lo comprendo. Si tú lo entiendes explicármelo — suplicó el Kisaragi.

—No me corresponde hacer eso a mí, pero lo estaré apoyando Maestro—soy—un—idiota—denso— levantó los pulgares y el número siete odio el hecho de no poder tocarla para ahorcarla.

—Gracias por nada— profirió amargo.

Alguien llamó a su puerta.

—Shintaro, voy a pasar — aquella voz hizo que su corazón saltará.

—Julieta tu Romeo ha llegado—se burló la pelíazul.

—Shhh~ cállate Ene — susurró, comenzando a entrar en pánico.

Y el Kisaragi mayor hizo lo más maduro que se le ocurrió, se metió a la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

—Shintaro...—Tsubomi entró con la bandeja de comida entre sus manos y notó el bulto de sabanas y colchas —¿Se ha vuelto a dormir?

La poseedora de la serpiente observó fijamente al chico que según ella dormía y suspiró profundamente.

Dejó la bandeja en el buró y se sentó en el suelo, recargándose contra el colchón. Se colocó la capucha para disimular la sangre en sus mejillas.

Al mismo tiempo el moreno trataba de no hacer ruido y rogaba porque Ene no lo delatara. Pero su corazón latía cual caballo desbocado al sentir el calor de la número uno cerca de su espalda.

—"Calmate o te oirá "— le odernaba a su órgano cardíaco.

La pantalla de su móvil se iluminó dejando ver un mensaje de la chica informática.

" **Me iré y guardaré silencio sólo por hoy maestro, suerte "**

Genial un problema menos.

—Maldición me estoy volviendo loca — bufó exasperada la chica llevándose las manos a ambos lados de su rostro.

—"Yo soy quien se está volviendo loco aquí"— la corrigió mentalmente.

—No lo entiendo.

—"Ni yo"

—¿A quién engaño? Claro que si lo comprendo.

—"¿Qué? "

—¿Sabes? En realidad es muy simple.

—"Entonces explicármelo, porque para mí esto es lo más complicado que jamás había encontrado "— pidió calmándose un poco.

—Es simple pero muy complicado a la vez —Kido se giró a ver la cama.

—" Eso ya lo sé"

—Pero creo que no puedo decírtelo.

—"No, si tienes que decírmelo"

—Después de todo no creo que lo entiendas... — la menor se levantó.

—"No, yo no podré comprenderlo si no me lo explicas"

— No tardes en despertar o se enfriará — musitó con voz cálida y algo triste dispuesta a irse.

El azabache se sintió más desesperado y en un arranque de adrenalina atrapó la muñeca de la Danchou.

— ¡Explicármelo! ¡Por favor, explicármelo! O... No podré entenderlo apropiadamente— pidió esta vez en voz alta.

— ¿Estabas escuchando?— la cara de Tsubomi era un poema y cuando cayó en cuenta trató de liberarse del agarre del Neet, pero este la jaló haciéndola caer de rodillas entre sus piernas y con sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

—¿Podrías explicarme todas estas cosas tan extrañas e inusuales que estás haciendo? Estoy a punto de volverme loco pensando en la razón.

El rostro de la líder del Dan se ensombreció un tanto por las palabras del compositor.

—Parece que ya puedes articular una oración —dijo ella viéndolo fijamente —Pero aún no quiero decirte nada...

Y lo besó por tercera ocasión,

Kido aprovechó el desconcierto del más grande para liberarse de su agarre y atraparle ella misma los brazos a él, arrinconándolo contra la cabecera de la cama.

Y por su parte el chico no estaba en buenas condiciones mentales, su cabeza daba vueltas y su pecho ardía y toda su fuerza parecía haber desaparecido, sus párpados estaban abiertos de par en par pero alguna fuerza desconocida le obligó poco a poco el cerrarlos.

Ella lo besaba a cada tanto de una manera en que él ya no podía oponerse, de pronto la temperatura subió, ambos se encontraban muy agitados y sonrosados, Tsubomi se separó del mayor apenas un centímetro para admirar la mueca de este.

Le fascinaba de verdad, a pesar de que él era más grande en varios sentidos, ella encontraba realmente atrayente su personalidad tan vulnerable.

Como un lindo cordero a merced de un hambriento león.

Y ella no pudo resistir más y lo volvió a besar con más intensidad.

¿Qué diablos le había hecho Shintaro? Ya no podía ni reconocerse.

Porque eso de estar enamorada era algo apabullante y extraño.

Pero sobre todo el Neet y sus labios le resultaron demasiado adictivos.

—¡¿Kido?!— grito Kano desde el pasillo rompiendo abruptamente la atmósfera entre los dos adolescentes.

La líder se apartó bruscamente del séptimo y este por un segundo quiso reclamarle el haberlo hecho, pues algo dentro de él se sintió incómodo de abandonar la calidez de la chica, pero inmediatamente borró ese pensamiento y se avergonzó de si quiera haberlo maquinado.

—Me voy — murmuró ella con voz grave, levantándose y girándose para irse.

—...— él quiso decirle algo pero nada salió de sus labios, sólo mutismo.

Y ella se fue.

Al Kisaragi se le vinieron un montón de cosas a la cabeza, desde lo más ridículo hasta lo más irreal de porque la pelíverde actuaba así.

—"¿Sabes Shintaro? A veces el que seas un genio te hace no poder encontrar las respuestas más simples"

Recordó lo que Ayano le había dicho en una ocasión, cuando se pusieron a hablar sobre dos chicos que conocieron en el instituto. Ella había insistido en que la chica de la dupla estaba enamorada del chico, pero Shintaro no podía imaginarse que ese fuera el caso dado que ella sólo parecía estar siempre en contra de las opiniones del muchacho además de no ser para nada como las chicas tiernas y torpes de sus mangas shoujo.

—"Bakataro, el amor es más simple de lo que los mangas muestran o de lo que un genio como tú piensa— le había reprendido con el ceño fruncido, para después sonreírle de manera tierna — a veces la persona que menos imaginas, es de quien te enamoras y la persona que se enamora de ti también es de quien menos lo esperas"

Aquello le había parecido tonto y ambiguo en su momento.

Sin embargo cuando la castaña murió pudo comprenderlo mejor.

Pues él sin duda se había enamorado de ella y estaba seguro que ella también de él…

Pero Ayano ya no se encontraba más en este mundo. Y eso no se podía corregir.

Y por eso él jamás volvió a pensar en cosas como el amor o el enamorarse de alguien más, pues simplemente su cerebro no le permitía concebir otro resultado más que el de estar junto a la hiperactiva adolescente.

Él no podía enamorarse de nuevo, ni existiría alguien que lo amará a él.

Y de pronto Tsubomi Kido aparecía para destrozarle todos sus esquemas, él jamás imaginó que ella...

Esperen ¿Acaso él pensaba que Kido estaba enamorada de él?.

Si, a esa conclusión había llegado, pero no podía darse el lujo de pensar algo tan ególatra.

Quizás ella tenía otra razón, quizás sólo estaba curiosa o enojada y esa era su manera de vengarse o simplemente ella disfrutaba burlarse de él.

Sin embargo algo le dijo que eso no podía ser así.

Y en dado caso que fuese su primera hipótesis...

¿Que sentía él hacia Kido?

Bufó exasperado y se despeinó los brunos cabellos.

—Ayano, ¿Qué debo hacer?— gimió, mirando la bandeja de comida — Todo sería más fácil si estuvieras aquí...

Si, si la castaña estuviera, ella podría ayudarle a encontrar la respuesta con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Y comenzó a comer, definitivamente estaba delicioso.

—Siempre será Nee-san ¿Eh?— murmuró la número uno recargada al otro lado de la puerta, dado que no pudo avanzar más porque su cuerpo ya no poseía la fuerza para hacerlo tras haberlo atacado.

Se obligó a caminar, su corazón dolía.

—Kido, ahí estas, llevó rato buscándote— expresó Kano acercándose con su usual y gatuna sonrisa.

—...— no le respondió y se colocó la capucha para ocultar su rostro, el rubio notó que su hermana adoptiva actuaba extraño, sin embargo había sitios minados que un astuto gato como él, sabía no debía pisar.

—Bueno — silbó — quería decirte que ayer gane unos accesos gratis para el parque de atracciones, sólo que con todo lo del incidente lo olvide y ya que tanto Seto como Mary dijeron que si, quería saber si vendrás también.

—¿Ah?

—Es para el jueves de la otra semana, ¿vendrás?

—Si, seguro — contestó con voz monótona.

—Bien, me preguntó si Shintaro podrá ir, con eso de sus heridas no sé si podrá subirse a los juegos — comentó con ademán pensativo ella suspiró y disimuló su dolor.

—Sólo invítalo, es mejor que vaya a que se quede solo — continuó avanzando para ir a la cocina.

— Ok, aunque es una lástima que no podamos ir todos juntos como la última vez, con eso de que Konoha y Hibiya fueron a visitar a unos parientes de este y Momo-chan esta fuera de la ciudad, será un poco menos divertido— dijo haciendo muecas.

—Ya...

—Ay que fría eres Tsubomi-chan.

—Suele pasar — contestó simple y Shuuya palideció, en verdad algo raro le pasaba a la ojinegro, pues ni lo había golpeado como era costumbre.

—Kido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estas enferma?— la miró preocupado.

—¿Eh? No lo creo. — ambos entraron al comedor donde los dos miembros restantes desayunaban.

—Claro que lo estas no me golpeaste, dime ¿Acaso estas resfriada, o has contraído un extraño virus en el hospital?...

—¿Que ocurre Kano?— profirió Seto separándose de su plato.

—Kido está a punto de morir —explicó con dramatismo abrazándose a la enajenada líder.

—No— lloriqueó Mary— no es verdad, ella no...

Kido reaccionó por las lágrimas de la albina y le dio un codazo al número tres.

—Mira lo que hiciste idiota — gruñó —Mary no llores.

—Yo la veo bien — susurró el segundo del Dan, yendo a calmar a la nieta de medusa.

Mientras tanto el mil caras se retorcía del dolor en el suelo, bastante intrigado por el comportamiento de la jefa.

* * *

 **Continuará.**


End file.
